


"Feelings"?

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, hella short, psa from squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: squip talks about his slightly confusing feelings for his host
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip (implied), christine canigula/jeremy heere (mentioned)
Kudos: 7





	"Feelings"?

Heartbreak is an exaggerated term.

I used to think that until I felt the actual thing for the first time ever. I never knew how much I cared or how much he cared. I didn’t even know he cared to begin with until I left.

It’s always when you leave, they care the most. Then again he didn’t really care.

He doesn’t love me like I love him. He loves her.

Everytime he talked about her my circuits just seemed to pop and sting and glitch and whatever else. I didn’t know what that feeling was, of course. I’m a supercomputer, I’m not supposed to feel anything no matter how bad I wanted to.

No matter how much he talked about her I just wanted to intervene and do something about it but I couldn’t. I just had to stand there silently and give advice that I needed.

He’s a wreck without me. I can still sense every move he’s making and every single one of them is incorrect. I pray he messes up this date.

Sure that’s a smidge harsh but can you blame me? You’d wanna do the same if it boiled down to that but you can’t bring yourself to so you just let it happen no matter how much it hurts you.

Here’s a little tip for everyone out there: tell them before it’s too late. Before you make the same mistake I did.

Wait any longer, you’ll regret it big time.


End file.
